Circuit simulation tools are used to predict the performance of a circuit. Circuit simulation tools use models of semiconductor devices to predict the performance of the semiconductor devices within the circuit. Typical semiconductor device models include the parasitic effects of the semiconductor substrate around the semiconductor junction, but do not accurately model the semiconductor junction itself. Diode models, for example, currently in use throughout the semiconductor industry, incorrectly determine the junction capacitance at applied junction voltages above the built-in potential and below the reverse break-down voltage. This results in large signal simulation errors due to incorrect charge distribution and the associated conservation of that charge within the junction. Further, the currently used junction models do not account for the associated variation in junction inductance about the built-in potential and reverse-breakdown. This also leads to large signal simulation errors because the energy stored in the form of magnetic fields and the associated conservation of the magnetic flux is not considered. Under forward conduction well above the built-in potential, and under reverse breakdown well below the reverse breakdown voltage, typical semiconductor junction models incorrectly predict exponential growth of charge carriers and the associated current with increases in applied junction voltage.
Thus what is needed is an improved method for estimating the performance of a semiconductor junction and an improved circuit model that represents a semiconductor junction. What is also needed is a method and circuit model that more accurately predicts the junction capacitance at junction voltages above the built-in potential of the junction and at junction voltages below the reverse break-down voltage of the junction. What is also needed is a method and circuit model that takes into account the charge distribution and the associated conservation of that charge within the junction. What is also needed is a method and circuit model that takes into account variation in junction inductance about the built-in potential and reverse-breakdown. What is also needed is a method and circuit model that takes into account the energy stored in the form of magnetic fields and the associated conservation of the magnetic flux within the semiconductor junction. What is also needed is a method and circuit model with improved large-signal performance predictability. What is also needed is a method and circuit model that more accurately predicts charge carriers and the associated current with increases in applied junction voltage.
What is also needed is an improved circuit simulation tool that more accurately predicts the junction capacitance, junction resistance and junction inductance at junction voltages above the built-in potential of the junction and at junction voltages below the reverse break-down voltage of the junction.